


Депремиализация

by Blue_Solvent



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other, Апокалипсис случился, Производственная агитация, Развоплощение персонажей, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Solvent/pseuds/Blue_Solvent
Summary: − Может, у нас ещё есть надежда? – Азирафаэль выглядел как утопающий, которому в метре от Ниагарского водопада сверху вдруг протянули соломинку.− Я тоже так думал, − ответил Кроули. – Но помнишь, чем всё закончилось с единорогами?





	Депремиализация

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - RavenTores

**11 лет назад**

Иногда Кроули думал, что должен был всё понять ещё на истории с единорогами. Подходящие поучительные случаи происходили и до этого, но единороги были самым наглядным примером, доказывавшим, что ты рано или поздно потеряешь то, к чему успел привыкнуть, и обставлено это будет божественно нелепо. Люминесцентная лампа под потолком нервно моргнула, Хастур, стоявший перед кабинетом Вельзевул, подозрительно покосился на очки Кроули.

− Ты уснул, что ли?

− Что? Нет, просто берегу силы для своих зловещих свершений. У меня их довольно много. Свершений, в смысле. И сил тоже, − поспешно ответил Кроули.

− Думаю, оставшегося времени для всех твоих свершений будет недостаточно.

Кроули пожал плечами и принялся расхаживать по коридору, внимательно разглядывая плакаты. Адское начальство действительно обожало их, ходили слухи, что в покоях Вельзевул плакаты с производственной агитацией заменяли обои. «Стены не лизать», − гласил один из них, «Мы тебя ненавидим», − честно оповещал другой, «Выполним тысячелетний план по заблудшим душам за восемь столетий!» − пытался воодушевить третий, «СПИСОК ДЕПРЕМИАЛИЗАЦИИ», − был грозно озаглавлен четвёртый. Кроули хмыкнул и вчитался в перечень нарушений, уходящий к самому полу:

  * опоздание на совещание − -5%;
  * неэффективное соблазнение − -10%;
  * доверие к сослуживцам − -25%;
  * логическое мышление − -25%;
  * проявление сочувствия − -50%;
  * неподобающий демону внешний вид − -75%.



Некоторые вещи внезапно начали проясняться. Например, тот факт, что за шесть тысяч лет его ни разу не вызывали в адскую бухгалтерию в конце десятилетия. С другой стороны, стильный внешний вид стоил определённых жертв, в отличие от адской зарплаты, номинал которой Люцифер и Вельзевул всё время меняли, выбирая среди самых дешёвых валют человеческого мира. Кроули поправил на носу очки и снова вернулся к списку:

  * благие дела – -75%;
  * общение с оппозицией – -100%;
  * попытка покормить Цербера – быстрая смерть;
  * ненадлежащее исполнение Великих Дьявольских Планов – быстрая смерть;
  * намеренное расстройство Великих Дьявольских Планов – медленная смерть;
  * вмешательство в Апокалипсис – очень медленная смерть.



− Кро-о-оли! – отвлёк его Хастур, кивая в сторону открытой двери.

В кабинете над столом, заваленным бумагами, висела точно такая же люминесцентная лампа, как в коридоре, в её мерцающем зеленоватом свете мухи, кружившие над Вельзевул, казались дёргающимися помехами, какие появляются на экране вышедшего из строя телевизора.

− Мы прибыли, лорд Вельзевул, − поклонился Хастур.

Кроули, сверкая самой обаятельной из своих улыбок, изобразил книксен. Вельзевул отложила газету, открытую на странице с заголовком: «Зимбабвийский доллар сегодня».

− З-з-значит так, − начала она, подаваясь вперёд. – Время пришло. Враг Рода Человеческого, Разрушитель Царств, Ангел Бездны, Великий Зверь, имя коему Дракон, Князь Мира Сего, Отец Лжи, Порождение Сатаны и Владыка Тьмы готов отправиться в мир людей.

В торжественной тишине, которая последовала за этим заявлением, было слышно, как жужжат мухи под потолком, а за стеной капает вода. На лице Хастура медленно расползалась широкая улыбка.

− Не хочу нарушать такой важный момент, но… вы точно уверены, что он абсолютно, полностью, совершенно готов? – привлёк к себе внимание Кроули.

− Уверены, − Вельзевул встала из-за стола и подошла к карте Соединённого Королевства, которая казалась затерявшимся клочком бумаги среди огромных плакатов, закрывавших всю стену. Карта была датирована 1720 годом, и некоторые отметки были сделаны прямо поверх старых чернилами, карандашами, шариковыми ручками и маркерами.

− Здесь, − в одну из меток на карте ткнулась ржавая железная труба, в которой угадывалась ножка табуретки, − находится кладбище, куда Хастур и Лигур доставят Врага Рода Человеческого, Разрушителя Царств, Ангела Бездны, Великого Зверя, имя коему Дракон, Князя Мира Сего, Отца Лжи, Порождение Сатаны и Владыку Тьмы. Тебе, Кроули, выпадет честь отвезти его в монастырь, − труба прочертила по карте прямую линию, − и заменить ребёнка американского посла на ребёнка нашего Господина, − Вельзевул многозначительно посмотрела под ноги.

− С-с-супер, − нервно прошипел Кроули. – Когда всё случится?

− В ближайшие несколько дней. Мы свяжемся с тобой, держи радио включенным.

Выйдя из кабинета, Кроули сполз по стене и в отчаянии постучал по ней затылком. Мимо на офисном стуле с отвалившимся подлокотником проехал визжащий бесёнок. Кроули проследил за ним взглядом, поворачивая голову, и упёрся в «СПИСОК ДЕПРЕМИАЛИЗАЦИИ»

  * катание на стульях − -80%;
  * обдумывание планов, противоречащих Великому Дьявольскому Плану − очень медленная смерть.



Иногда Кроули думал, что должен был всё понять ещё на истории с единорогами, но в некоторых случаях он упорно не желал признавать очевидное. Люди называли это «оптимизм».

***

Азирафаэль любил повторять, что в каждой ситуации при желании можно обнаружить чуточку надежды и божественного замысла, но по истечении часа ожидание стало казаться ему несколько раздражающим. Он вздохнул, встал с мягкого стула, крайнего в длинном ряду стульев, положил на сиденье аккуратную папку для бумаг и стал неспешно прогуливаться вдоль стены. Он прошёл мимо фотообоев, изображающих Эдемский сад, мимо сверкающей золотом надписи: «Работник столетия», под которой висел портрет безмерно довольного собой Гавриила, и остановился напротив агитационного плаката. На плакате грозный ангел со свирепым выражением лица замахивался пылающим мечом на испуганного змея, обернувшегося вокруг яблони, подпись под изображением гласила:

«Помни, зачем благодать тебе дадена,

Бей беспощадно скользкую гадину!»

Азирафаэль мягко улыбнулся, рассматривая тщательно прорисованные чешуйки, ещё раз вздохнул и пошёл обратно. Перед дверью кабинета он нерешительно застыл, но после непродолжительного раздумья всё-таки осмелился постучать.

− Входите, − послышалось из-за двери.

Азирафаэль повернул ручку, потом вспомнил про папку, оставленную на стуле, метнулся к ней и наконец открыл дверь.

− А, это ты! Дружище, я совсем про тебя забыл! – Гавриил взмахнул рукой, свежий выпуск «Небесного Наблюдателя» зашуршал статьёй «Перспективы единой европейской валюты». – Как твои дела?

− С Божьей помощью слежу за порядком. Я принёс отчёты.

− Да, отлично, − взяв папку, Гавриил снова отвлёкся на газету. – Что ж, можешь быть свободен. И кстати, о порядке: из достоверных источников нам стало известно, что оппозиция готова отправить Антихриста в мир людей.

− Так скоро? – вздрогнул Азирафаэль.

− Время пришло! – жизнерадостно откликнулись из-за газеты.

***

Небольшой книжный магазинчик в Сохо, известный плавающими часами работы и непредсказуемыми выходными, снова встречал посетителей закрытыми дверьми, из-за которых доносились шипящие звуки граммофона.

− Ты можешь повлиять на этого ребёнка, − предложил Кроули. Алкоголь немного успокоил его дёргающийся глаз и начал вдохновлять на гениальные идеи.

− Не могу, мой дорогой, − грустно покачал головой Азирафаэль. – Это будет против Непостижимого Божественного Плана.

− Кроме Непостижимого Божественного есть ещё Великий Дьявольский.

− Великий Дьявольский? – переспросил Азирафаэль.

− Ага, нам его на совещаниях зачитывают, − Кроули снова наполнил бокал. – Ты можешь действовать против него. А я не могу, мне за это будет дере… деперм… накажут меня.

Азирафаэль задумался.

− А что будешь делать ты?

− А я буду выполнять Великий Дьявольский План. Мы друг друга ней-тра-ли-зу-ем!

− И ребёнок вырастет обычным человеком!

− Именно, − кивнул Кроули. – Согласен?

− Согласен!

Они чокнулись бокалами и ещё долго обсуждали свой план, вокруг них собралась впечатляющая стопка книг по педагогике, потом завязался спор об уходе за растениями, причём Кроули позволил себе очень неуважительно высказаться о методах Либерти Хайда Бейли, а под утро они уснули на диване, и Кроули положил под голову первое издание «Мэри Поппинс», а Азирафаэль бережно прижимал к груди «Руководство по садоводству».

**Среда, три дня до конца света**

− Итак, мы потеряли Антихриста, − хмуро подытожил Азирафаэль, с грустью глядя на испачканный кремом фрак.

− Не мы, а монашки, − поправил Кроули.

− И адский пёс уже наверняка получил имя.

− Пока нет.

− Может, у нас ещё есть надежда? – Азирафаэль выглядел как утопающий, которому в метре от Ниагарского водопада сверху вдруг протянули соломинку.

− Я тоже так думал, − ответил Кроули. – Но помнишь, чем всё закончилось с единорогами?

***

Адам Янг не любил дни рождения. Только не подумайте, что он был угрюмым букой, который ненавидит веселье, Адам не любил свои дни рождения. Незадолго до них отец становился раздражительным и однажды даже поругался с мамой, забыв, что окно, выходящее в сад, открыто.

− Он не мой сын! – кричал Артур Янг. – Не мой! Он ни капли на меня не похож!

− Как ты можешь так говорить! – почти плача восклицала Дейдре.

Дальше Адам не слушал, он испугался и убежал из сада и бежал до тех пор, пока не очутился в своём тайном месте. Там было тихо и никто не мог найти его.

В свой одиннадцатый день рождения Адам проснулся раньше всех, умылся, стараясь как можно меньше шуметь, схватил на кухне пачку печенья и направился в лес. Лес был хорош тем, что по нему можно было бродить хоть весь день, и это никогда не наскучивало, но солнце прошло уже больше половины пути, печенье закончилось, и желудок требовательно заурчал. Адам направлялся обратно в Тадфилд, надеясь разжиться яблоками в соседском саду, когда услышал за спиной смех и до боли знакомый голос:

− Нашёлся наш хлюпик, а то мы тебя совсем потеряли.

На опушке леса стояли, ухмыляясь, Джонсон и его прихвостни.

− Что же ты застыл, хлюпик? Почему не бежишь к мамочке?

Адам сжал зубы и пошёл дальше, стараясь не реагировать на свист и улюлюканье. Просто не обращай на них внимания, так ведь советуют взрослые?

− Какой-то ты скучный сегодня, − разочарованно протянул Джонсон, и за спиной послышался топот. Адам сжал кулаки и обернулся, готовясь если не врезать джонсонитам хорошенько, то хотя бы не сдаться так легко, но в этот момент из леса показалась огромная собака с горящими глазами. Ей понадобилось всего два прыжка, чтобы добраться до Джонсона…

Адама трясло от страха, но чёрный пёс его не трогал, сидел смирно и ждал.

− Имя… Имя… Дай имя… − зашептал хор голосов в голове.

− Я… я назову тебя… Потрошитель Глоток, − осмелел Адам, пёс торжествующе зарычал, неизвестно откуда налетевший ветер закружил столбом сухие листья, и как наяву возникли четыре зловещие фигуры, кланяющиеся своему повелителю.

− Друзья, − потрясённо повторял Адам. – У меня будут друзья.

**Четверг, два дня до конца света**

Когда утреннее солнце робко выглянуло из-за лондонских туч, Азирафаэль беспокойно мерял шагами магазин. Должно быть что-то, какая-то зацепка, старые записи, ведь в этом веке нельзя остаться незамеченным, так? Даже Кроули однажды жаловался на то, как страшно бывает «гуглить себя», что бы это ни значило. Главное – не отчаиваться, всегда есть надежда. Мимо магазина прошёл почтальон, оставив на пороге свежие газеты – Азирафаэль предпочитал узнавать новости по старинке. Он вздохнул, сделал ещё один круг по залу и решил ненадолго отвлечься.

Первая газета пестрела новостями о королевской семье, вторая предсказывала курсы валют, экологические катастрофы и модные тенденции, а третья… Азирафаэль похолодел и кинулся к телефону.

− …вы знаете, что делать, делайте это стильно…

− Кроули! Кроули, это важно! Кажется, я нашёл Антихриста!

***

Только чудо спасало нерасторопных пешеходов из-под колёс Бентли, за рулём которой сидел очень взволнованный (но старательно притворяющийся рассерженным) водитель. Пассажир на переднем сиденье то и дело сбивался, зачитывая газетную статью.

− …в последний раз пропавших детей видели недалеко от лесной опушки. Опрошенные очевидцы утверждают, что незадолго до этого в районе леса была замечена огромная чёрная собака. Всех, кто располагает какими-либо данными, просим обратиться…

− Прочь с дороги! – заорал Кроули.

− Осторожнее! – вжался в сиденье Азирафаэль.

− Они знали, чем рискуют, когда выходили на улицу!

− Но и ты делаешь всё, чтобы развоплотить нас ещё до того, как мы покинем Лондон!

− Возможно, так мы просто избежим лишних волнений.

На въезде в Тадфилд Азирафаэль вздрогнул и поёжился.

− Кроули, − осторожно начал он, − ты ничего не чувствуешь?

− Нет. Точно нет, ничего особенного. А ты?

− Кто-то… кто-то действительно ненавидит это место.

− Тебе просто кажется, я не улавливаю ничего подоб…− Кроули не успел договорить, он только увидел, как расширились глаза Азирафаэля, а потом Бентли встала как вкопанная, взвизгнув покрышками. Перед машиной стоял мальчик с огромной чёрной собакой.

− Господи помилуй, − прошептал Азирафаэль, и это был редкий момент, когда Кроули был готов присоединиться к просьбе.

Мальчик ждал, пёс рядом с ним не шевелился, пронизывая незваных гостей горящим взглядом.

− Мы должны поговорить с ним, − наконец отмер Азирафаэль и вышел из машины.

− Куда ты… Архангел тебя побери, − поспешил за ним Кроули.

За всю свою насыщенную демонскую жизнь ему приходилось встречаться с разными людьми, исчадиями ада и небожителями, но только под взглядом этого одиннадцатилетнего ребёнка он чувствовал себя так неуютно.

− Меня зовут Адам Янг. Я знаю, кто вы и зачем приехали. Вы зря старались.

− Но подумай, как много прекрасного есть в этом мире, − с отчаянием в голосе начал Азирафаэль. – Этот мир заслуживает жизни…

− Не заслуживает! – на мгновение показалось, что перед ними не могущественное порождение Сатаны, а всего лишь обиженный маленький мальчик. – Мир, в котором есть задиры вроде джонсонитов, не заслуживает жизни! Мир, в котором ты не нужен даже родителям, не заслуживает ничего!!!

− Адам, − робко позвал его Азирафаэль. – Адам, послушай.

− Я не буду вас слушать! Я никого не буду слушать, теперь все будут слушать меня! – вокруг угрожающе закручивался вихрь. − Вам здесь не место, возвращайтесь домой и готовьтесь к последней битве!

Налетевший ветер ударил в лицо пылью, из легких выбило весь воздух, и когда Кроули всё-таки смог вдохнуть и открыть глаза, он был в своём кабинете, а перед ним стояли, ухмыляясь, Хастур и Лигур.

− Мы решили навестить тебя, Кроли, Вельзевул передаёт привет.

***

Азирафаэль еле сохранил равновесие, голова шла кругом. Он огляделся – его окружали знакомые стеллажи с книгами, стол у окна, старенький граммофон. В дверь постучали.

− Гавриил! – воскликнул он, пытаясь звучать не слишком подавленно.

− Азирафаэль! Я зашёл, чтобы лично расспросить тебя об Антихристе и рассказать потрясающие новости! Но сначала ты. Ты уже видел Антихриста? Какой у него настрой? – Гавриил в своём идеальном костюме походил на небольшой смерч, он сделал круг по залу, направился в подсобку, Азирафаэль еле успевал следовать за ним по пятам.

− Полон решимости устроить конец света. Я бы сказал, крайне воодушевлён.

− Отлично! – Гавриил хлопнул Азирафаэля по плечу, тот пошатнулся, но вовремя схватился за книжную полку. – А вот и мои новости: ты уже можешь возвращаться Наверх! Сдашь последние отчёты, подпишешь бумаги, приготовишься к Битве. Ну как, рад?

− Невероятно. Но могу я сначала закончить со своими делами здесь?

− Не вопрос, друг мой, не вопрос! Но заканчивай поскорее, Земля сама себя не уничтожит!

Закрыв за Гавриилом дверь, Азирафаэль прислонился к стене и тяжело вздохнул. Он должен найти Кроули и сказать хотя бы пару слов перед тем, как этот мир исчезнет в огне.

***

Кроули снова шёл по знакомому коридору: серые стены, потрёпанные плакаты, зловещие звуки из-за закрытых дверей, только в этот раз его крепко держали под руки. Они прошли до конца коридора, свернули налево, Хастур открыл дверь, и Кроули втолкнули в кабинет Вельзевул. Кабинет, впрочем, тоже ни капли не изменился, хотя он и пытался намекнуть на парочку дизайнеров интерьера, которые прохлаждались в аду без дела.

− Ну з-з-з-з-дравствуй, Кроули, − Вельзевул казалась спокойной, но чуть более длинное, чем обычно, «з» выдавало её раздражение.

− Рад снова видеть вас, лорд Вельзевул, − Кроули поклонился, насколько позволяли удерживающие его Хастур и Лигур. Дагон, стоявшая тут же, хищно оскалила острые зубы.

− Тогда ты с радостью объяснишь, почему сын посла ничего не знает об Апокалипсисе и никогда не видел адской гончей?

− Конечно, объясню. Всё дело в том, что я не отдавал будущего Антихриста в семью посла.

Тут следует уточнить, что Кроули, хоть и не мог угнаться за людьми в сфере масштабных злодеяний, весьма преуспел в других областях. К примеру, ему отлично удавались речи и публичные выступления, как-то на волне вдохновения он изобрёл политические дебаты, предвыборные обещания и сетевой маркетинг. И в этот самый момент вдохновение снова посетило его.

− Только представьте себе, что значит расти в семье посла! – воскликнул Кроули и взмахнул руками. Хастур с Лигуром в недоумении отступили. – Вокруг ребёнка постоянно снуют няни, гувернёры и обеспеченные родители, у него есть всё, что только можно желать. К чему же это приводит? Кто скажет мне?

Аудитория хранила удивлённое молчание, Кроули обвёл взглядом комнату и продолжил:

− Это приводит к тому, что пределом мечтаний ребёнка становится новый смартфон или модный гироскутер, ему ни за что не придёт в голову изменить мир, потому что мир всегда − всегда! − подстраивается под него.

Демоны переглядывались между собой, Хастур почти поднял руку, намереваясь спросить, что такое гироскутер, но Кроули опередил его, задав свой вопрос:

− Но что будет, если отдать ребёнка в другую семью? В семью с равнодушным родителем? В семью из захолустья, где он станет объектом насмешек для более удачливых детей? Тогда к одиннадцати годам в нём взрастёт незамутнённое желание уничтожить этот несправедливый мир до основания! Одиннадцать лет назад я понял это и взял на себя смелость пойти против приказа ради того, чтобы Апокалипсис состоялся.

В комнате воцарилась гробовая тишина.

− Я надеюсь, что вы поймёте мой проступок. Мальчика зовут Адам Янг, он живёт в Тадфилде, недалеко от Оксфорда, и это лучший Антихрист, какого только можно представить.

Кроули развернулся и вышел, стараясь выглядеть как можно увереннее.

− З-з-здесь требуется беспрецедентная мера, − наконец нарушила молчание Вельзевул.

− Какая? – приготовилась внимать поручениям Дагон.

− Премиализ-з-зация.

**Пятница, один день до конца света**

Уже светало, когда Кроули добрался до дома, он обессиленно опустился в кресло и только спустя десять минут заметил, что автоответчик моргает лампочкой входящего сообщения.

− Кроули, − Азирафаэль явно был взволнован, − я не знаю, где ты сейчас, и могу лишь надеяться, что с тобой всё в порядке, − послышался тяжёлый вздох. – Я просто хотел сказать, что ты всегда был моим лучшим другом, и, надеюсь, останешься им после Апокалипсиса. Говорят, Господь решила построить Новый Эдем. Но в любом случае, я не хочу и не смогу с тобой сражаться, может, мы просто развоплотимся вместе?

Запись закончилась, Кроули снял очки и потёр глаза.

− Азирафаэль, − пробормотал он, − ангельская ты Джульетта.

***

Адам с восхищением предвкушал завтрашний день. Завтра к нему должны присоединиться друзья, и тогда он покажет всё, на что способен. Его силы росли с каждым часом, вчера он силой мысли развернул самолёт, летевший в Лондон из Калифорнии, и толкнул на встречную полосу нелепую синюю машину. Сегодня можно поиграть с погодой. Или с кракеном.

***

Книжный магазин оказался пуст, рядом с табличкой «Закрыто» висела записка: «Улаживаю дела Наверху». Последний день на Земле придётся провести без Азирафаэля, понял Кроули и направился в бар. Это место не шло ни в какое сравнение с уютной подсобкой, но выбирать не приходилось, по крайней мере, здесь был алкоголь. Он устроился за столиком с бутылкой вина и вслушался в звуки вокруг: по стёклам тихо стучали первые капли дождя, на стене монотонно бормотал телевизор, кто-то у барной стойки рассуждал о взглядах на жизнь:

− У пессимизма есть свои плюсы. Я всегда либо приятно удивлён, либо так и знал. И произносить последнюю фразу – отдельное удовольствие. Немного помогает, когда осознаёшь, что человечество скоро доведёт планету до катастрофы.

На этом моменте экран телевизора зарябил, и вместо ведущей, рассказывавшей о гигантском кракене, появился Хастур. Кажется, ад уже не считал нужным скрывать свои послания.

− Трепещите, смертные, ибо грядёт конец света! – взвыл Хастур, переигрывая.

− Так я и знал, − раздался полный удовлетворения голос.

− Кроли! – прекрасно, теперь обращались к нему.

− Да, Хастур.

− Завтра утром выдача оружия, не опоздай.

− За кого ты меня принимаешь! – воскликнул Кроули.

− За коллегу-демона, − буркнул Хастур. – Слава Сатане!

− Слава Сатане! – помахал бутылкой Кроули.

Телеведущая снова вернулась на своё место, а люди вокруг настороженно смотрели в его сторону. Кроули снял очки и обвёл взглядом всех присутствующих.

− А вот теперь я приятно удивлён. Не подскажете, в каком секторе ада лучше? – некто с глинтвейном стоял у барной стойки и с любопытством разглядывал нечеловеческую радужку.

− Сектор ада не выбирают, он назначается по грехам.

− Ну, у меня ещё есть время, чтобы нагрешить в нужном направлении.

Кроули вгляделся в ауру собеседника.

− Думаю, это не понадобится, вам в сектор для ЛГБТК+. Милое место, хорошие соседи, отличный бар, по выходным устраивает концерты Фредди Меркьюри, иногда заглядывает Боуи.

− Боуи? Но в своих поздних интервью он говорил что-то про скрытого гетеросексуала.

− Мало ли, что он говорил в поздних интервью, в качестве пропуска этот засранец предъявляет вырезку из Мелоди Мейкера за семьдесят второй год.

− Что ж, спасибо за информацию, − широко улыбнулся некто с глинтвейном и повернулся к барной стойке, чтобы заказать себе вторую порцию.

Сопровождаемый напряжённым молчанием остальных посетителей Кроули надел очки и вышел на улицу. Накрапывал дождь из лосося.

**Суббота, конец света**

Очередь за оружием была поистине адской. Демонесса в тяжёлых шипастых очках заставляла каждого заполнить бланк и поставить подпись, после этого на руки выдавалось какое-нибудь ржавое копьё или слегка погнутые вилы. Кроули уже третий час подпирал стену и мрачно думал, что с его удачей он обязательно получит грабли. Или лопату. Надо же куда-то приспосабливать садовый инвентарь, в последнюю декаду Вельзевул увлеклась идеей безотходного производства и мультифункциональности. Очередь сдвинулась на полметра, впереди маячила табличка «Оружейная» и плакат с улыбающимся ангелом, из-за спины которого торчало острие пламенного меча. Кроули пришлось встать на цыпочки, чтобы прочитать текст.

«Хоть выглядеть он хочет хорошим,

Внутри – лицемерный и подлый святоша!»

Следующий час он развлекался тем, что пытался придумать продолжение, потом перечитал другие плакаты в зоне видимости, лизнул стену (исключительно из чувства демонического противоречия!) и полчаса отплёвывался. Ещё полчаса спустя наконец настал его черёд, демонесса с хитрым прищуром извлекла из-под стола огромную двуручную саблю.

− Для вас самое лучшее, мастер Кроули.

− Ага, − кивнул Кроули, а про себя подумал: «Лучше бы грабли!»

Вслед за саблей ему сунули бланк.

− Что-то неясно? – уточнила демонесса, когда его брови от удивления поднялись над стёклами солнцезащитных очков.

− Э-э-э… да. Зачем здесь пункты «пол», «номер телефона» и «электронная почта»? И согласие на рекламную рассылку?

− Ах, это, − демонесса как-то щёлкающе рассмеялась. – Оптимизация бюджета, мы решили не заказывать бланки, а украсть их в ближайшем супермаркете. Просто не обращайте внимания, главное – подпись.

Кроули вывел своё имя, подозрительно косясь на строчку «даю согласие на информационную рассылку о сезонных скидках и акциях».

− И зайдите в бухгалтерию, на вашем счету накопилось сорок два.

− Сорок два чего? – этот день определённо бил все рекорды безумия. Демонесса достала записную книжку и сверилась с записями.

− Сорок два иранских риала.

***

− Только ради ваших прошлых заслуг! – грозно рявкнул в лицо Азирафаэлю генерал. – Берите меч и живо в строй!

Ангельская армия собиралась едва различимыми эфирными рядами в воздухе над авиабазой. Внизу, вытянув длинные ноги, Война сидела, удобно устроившись на трупе одного из солдат, которые пытались задержать её на подходах к командному центру.

− Сыграем, пока основные силы подтягиваются? – спросила она, доставая из-за пазухи колоду карт.

− Христианин? – кивнул на труп Голод.

− Он самый, − оскалила окровавленные зубы Война.

− Ну что ж, давай сыграем.

В нескольких шагах от них Враг Рода Человеческого, Разрушитель Царств, Ангел Бездны, Великий Зверь, имя коему Дракон, Князь Мира Сего, Отец Лжи, Порождение Сатаны и Владыка Тьмы чуть ли не подпрыгивал на месте от нетерпения.

− А долго ещё ждать? Когда всё начнётся?

− Как только войско нечистых сил поднимется из преисподней, − глухо ответил Смерть. Стоявшее рядом Загрязнение на слове «нечистых» блаженно улыбнулось, прикрыв глаза.

В это время из-под земли донёсся нарастающий гул. Гавриил с сожалением кинул последний взгляд на вкладку «Криптовалюты: памятка начинающего майнера» и убрал смартфон в карман пиджака. Демоны начали подниматься.

− Боже милостивая, − произнёс Азирафаэль, пытаясь разглядеть среди разношёрстной толпы Кроули.

− Начинаем Армагеддон! – звонко объявил Адам.

И Армагеддон начался.

В самый разгар битвы на краю лётного поля встретились ангел, страж Восточных врат Эдема, в чьих руках пламенел огненный меч, и демон, змий-искуситель, за которым по земле волочилась чересчур длинная сабля.

− Слава Богине! – воскликнул ангел. – Я уж было совсем потерял тебя, дорогой.

− Не потерял бы, − утешил его демон. – С этой амуницией мне далеко не уйти.

Они немного помолчали, глядя на сражение со стороны.

− Сколько уже развоплотилось с начала битвы? – вдруг спросил Азирафаэль.

− Тысяч восемь-девять, − прикинул Кроули. – С каждой стороны.

− Значит, волноваться не о чем.

− В смысле?

− Перед битвой нам сделали новое объявление: первые пять тысяч развоплотившихся подвергнутся депремиализации, − пояснил Азирафаэль.

− И у вас тоже? – удивился Кроули. – Я думал, депремиализация – исключительно адское новшество.

− Если честно, за шесть тысяч лет я так и не уловил особой разницы между адскими и райскими изобретениями.

− Та же фигня.

На горизонте расцвёл гриб ядерного взрыва. Кроули подумал, что люди со своей изобретательностью умудрились обогнать ад даже в организации Апокалипсиса. Это было понятно уже в августе сорок пятого, когда ему объявили очередную благодарность, и он купил газету, чтобы узнать, в чём дело. В тот день Кроули прикончил весь запас спиртного, хранившийся в книжном магазине, и, против своего обыкновения, так и не снял очки.

− Наверное, уже точно можно развоплощаться, − снова заговорил Азирафаэль. – Встретимся в Новом Эдеме, дорогой мой.

− Встретимся в Новом Эдеме, ангел. Постарайся играть убедительно.

Многозадачное мышление Вельзевул позволяло ей обдумывать сразу несколько проблем одновременно. Например, во время боя она успевала радоваться тому, что заработную плату теперь можно будет выдавать любой валютой погибающего мира, не тратя время на финансовые сводки. От этих приятных размышлений её отвлекли громкие вопли.

− УМРИ, СКОЛЬЗКАЯ ГАДИНА! – размахивал пылающим мечом какой-то ангел.

− НЕТ, ТЫ УМРИ, ЛИЦЕМЕРНЫЙ СВЯТОША! – нёсся на него Кроули, с трудом удерживая саблю.

Они столкнулись и одновременно упали, пронзённые оружием противника. Вельзевул посмотрела поверх толпы сражающихся оккультных и эфирных противников и поймала довольный взгляд Гавриила. Кажется, их идея насчёт производственной агитации сработала.

**Самое начало**

В Новом Эдемском Саду под сенью ветвистых деревьев, мирно отложив в сторону меч, сидел ангел и гладил чешуйчатые кольца змеиного хвоста, аккуратно обёрнутые вокруг него. Голову змий устроил на плече и горестно шипел прямо в ухо, иногда задевая его раздвоенным языком:

− Ш-ш-шесть тысяч лет, и вс-с-сё сначала! Лош-ш-шади, инквис-с-сиция, четырнадс-с-сатый век!

− И никаких блинчиков, пока их снова не изобретут, − грустно соглашался ангел. – В этот раз высшее руководство решило всерьёз заняться развитием человечества, они даже собрали из праведников в раю комитет по предотвращению грехопадения.

− С-с-скучно…

− А что у вас?

− Уорхол взялся за плакаты, Эллен Дедженерес-с-с придумала новое ш-ш-шоу, Вельзевул в вос-с-сторге, но древо познания ещё ис-с-скать и ис-с-скать, архангел побери ваш-ш-ш комитет праведников.

− В этот раз выбрали апельсиновое дерево, то, что рядом с родником у западной стены.

Змий поднял голову и посмотрел ангелу в глаза:

− Ш-ш-штош-ш-ш ты молчал! Раньш-ш-ше начнём, раньш-ш-ше управимс-с-ся!

Чешуйчатый хвост мелькнул и исчез среди густой травы, где-то в саду соловей насвистывал странно знакомую мелодию.


End file.
